cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Veers
Finis Veers was an admiral and commander of the Galactic Empire, and later, the leader of the Imperial Remnant. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. In the original trilogy, he is played by Michael Sheard. In the anthology films, he is played by David Wenham. Biography Veers was born and raised on Csilla to an aristocratic family, and he held a firm idolization of the Galactic Empire, due to his planet flourishing as a loyal Imperial world. Veers went on to join the Imperial Navy and excelled at the very top of his class in his performance as a cadet. He quickly became an officer in the Imperial navy, and he then lead Imperial forces in gaining a vast string of pivotal victories against the Rebel Alliance, firmly crushing Rebel forces, and being heavily rewarded and revered by the Empire. Eventually, he came to start commanding entire ships. Veers sought to get to the top of the Imperial military leadership, and through this, he developed an extremely heated rivalry with Gilad Pille, another top Imperial officer who served as his superior. As such, he managed to convince Darth Vader to remove Pille from his position, and as such, Veers became the new admiral of the Imperial fleet, while Pille was sent to command a single ship. Veers lead the Imperial assault on Hoth, then chased Han Solo to Yavin, so he and his forces assaulted Yavin, but Han Solo escaped. Later on, Veers took command of the Imperial armada guarding the second Death Star over Kashyyk, which was being run by Pille. When the Rebel Alliance fleet attacked, Veers lead his armada in counter attacking the rebel fleet, and through his leadership, the armada inflicted very heavy losses on the rebels. However, as the fighting raged, Veers started to lose control of the situation, and ultimately, when Gavin Antillis rammed his ship into the bridge of Veers' flagship, the Executor, the ship went down and crashed into the Death Star, seemingly killing Veers when the ship exploded. Miraculously, however, Veers survived and was taken to recuperate. Afterwards, once the Empire fell, the vengeful Veers organized the loyalist Imperial factions into the Imperial Remnant, while Pille organized a moderate Imperial faction known as the New Imperial Order. Both sides sought to eliminate each other and thus, they started fighting each other in the Imperial Civil War. Veers lead the Imperial Remnant in fighting many fierce battles against the New Imperial Order, with neither side particularly gaining real ground, as both Veers and Pille start outwitting each other. However, in the final battle of Corellia, though his forces win the battle, Veers is killed in a gunfight with Pille, Han Solo and Boba Fett, and then his ship crashes, finishing off Veers. Personality Veers was an extremely sophisticated, cultured and honorable man who was incredibly polite and respectful. He was very appreciative of artwork and had a fascination with various cultures, and he showed strong respect to enemies he felt deserved it. However, he was also extremely ruthless and cruel, and he would often times torture prisoners and execute large numbers of them. While he was very calm and collected, he was also very overconfident at times, and eventually, he would start to lose his cool if he was losing control of a situation. Abilities Veer was extremely intelligent, as he was brilliant strategist with a strong analytical mind, which allowed him to gain a string of victories. He was excellent at preparation and studying all aspects of his enemies, and he could think up of well designed and brilliant ideas in very short amounts of time, while also usually having a backup plan. Along with this, he was also a skilled fighter and excelled greatly at using a blaster. Relationships Gilad Pille Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Genius Category:Military Characters Category:Alien Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mastermind Category:War Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Authority Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Business Characters Category:Egotists Category:Chaotic Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Trap Masters Category:Terrorists Category:Determinators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Empowered Characters Category:Neutral Category:Enforcers Category:Master Orator Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Game Changer Category:Thief Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Honorable Category:Hunters Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Mongers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Old Characters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Recurring Category:Right Hand Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity